


Create

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: last vent of the night, more projecting onto roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: You need to Create. You cannot disappoint.
Series: Venting into the void [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Create

**Author's Note:**

> You need to Create. You cannot disappoint.

Block. Creative block. 

It comes after the spurts of inspiration.

It appears when you sit down to Create. 

It comes when you post a new Creation, and people ask for more, more, more.

It comes when you realize you haven’t added to your Creation in weeks, and people want more.

It comes when the world wants you to Create. 

You’re supposed to be Creative, you’re supposed to be Creativity.

Why won’t you create?

You need to, you’re disappointing people.

You need to, it’s what's important. 

You need to, you’re just lazy.

My brain tells me that, and I know it's wrong, but I listen. 

I am Creativity, but I can’t Create. Maybe if I just stopped everything, I won’t be in trouble for not Creating. But then it will disappoint people, so even if I go to tears and ink trying to Create, it will be worth it, because I won't disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I've commented these very words, but sometimes saying you can't wait to see more is bad. It gives the same feeling as 'more plz'  
> It just adds pressure on top of daily life. Look, just remember your average fic writer is a high school or college student, and they have a lot going on.


End file.
